


Ninjei Hospital

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [35]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mission Reports, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000, links with my fic: In the End, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: They were taking some R&R at a not-larger-than-a-moon planet.While everyone else was enjoying their free time, McCoy had to write a report on a medical facility on a non-Federation planet.But to write it he had to meet with the head of the planet's only hospital, Dr Cameron Collie.
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035





	Ninjei Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3 AM after I had caffeinated tea and binged Star Trek and Ninjago back-to-back so it's not gonna be my best work.

Honestly, having to write this report made McCoy feel like a cadet again.

Nevertheless, it was due the next day (by ship's time) and he hadn't started on it yet.

Not long after they had gotten into a parking orbit around a planet (whose name slipped his mind) and Kirk had gotten the all-clear, he had started sending groups down for some R&R time.

So now the Enterprise had only a skeleton crew and himself aboard.

McCoy picked up a PADD and left his quarters for the transporter room.

* * *

Doctor Cameron Collie, one of the youngest doctors of the 23rd century and with many achievements under her belt.

She is the head of Nirjei's one and only hospital.

On top of that, she is part-Vulcan, part-Klingon, and part-human, an odd mix.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Doctor Collie," McCoy said as the young Vulcan-Klingon-Human woman approached.

Collie had only agreed to meet with him and let him hang around Nirjei Hospital under one condition: he was not to interfere with the hospital's business, under any circumstances.

"It is my pleasure. We don't get many off-world visitors here, those we _do_ get usually are injured. Now, what is your purpose for being here?" Collie asked as she led the Enterprise's CMO down the reception's main hallway.

"I have a report to write on a non-Federation medical facility," he told her.

A doctor stopped her as she passed and handed her a clipboard with a patient's information on it.

Once she had read over the information on the sheet and handed him back the clipboard, did she answer him, "Isn't that the kind of thing Starfleet Academy cadets do?"

_Usually._

"Yes but Starfleet Command assigned it to me, heavens knows why," McCoy answered.

"If you don't have a specific place you are required to be within this hospital, you are welcome to shadow me," she offered, continuing her way down the hallway.

Collie's way of speaking was unusual, it was Vulcan calmness, mixed with Klingon abruptness and directness, mixed with Human emotion.

Before he could answer, Collie's communicator went off, when she answered it, "Doctor Collie, Mr Wu has arrived," a young voice told her.

Who was Mr Wu? He had to be someone of importance, otherwise, the voice wouldn't be informing her of his arrival.

"Thanks, Brad," she said into her communicator before snapping it shut and sliding it back onto her belt.

"I presume that you're wondering who is Mr Wu and why he's so important," she paused, "he's the only visitor of the six up on Floor Three," she told him.

"Why are there only six patients on Floor Three? And what's so special about that Floor?" He actually felt like a cadet again.

Collie barked a laugh.

"So many questions Doctor? Floor Three is the 20-hour-seven-days, round-the-clock supervision. And quietly, those six, by Earth standards, aren't even legal adults and they've been through hell and high waters," she told him, a sad tone in her voice.

That did not sound too nice or good _at all_.

The elevator took them back down to Floor One where a man decked out in, what appeared to be, really ancient Earth- traditional Asian clothing, was waiting for her.

His clothing was so like what ancient Asians wore nearly seven hundred years ago.

"Mr Wu, it's a pleasure to see you again," Collie said to the man - Mr Wu, "This is Doctor McCoy, he is shadowing me for today," he hadn't been expecting to be introduced.

Yet again, he felt like a cadet.

Mr Wu just nodded in his direction.

She led him and the older man into a lift, not the one they had been in previously, but the other one, the smaller one of dark gray design.

"Do you want the good or bad news first?" she asked the man.

"Whichever is worse," Wu responded.

_The bad news then, as it's always worse, that's just how it was._

A strange look passed through Collie's eyes like she was reluctant to share the information before she told him.

* * *

McCoy returned to the Enterprise sometime later, and after dragging Kirk down to do his physical examination, he sat down in his office in Med Bay to write out the report.

The Enterprise's CMO opened a new document on his PADD and begun writing out the report

**_All in all, the patients admitted to Nerjei Hospital were usually were some of the most complex cases seen but unlike healthcare facilities on other planets, it was made sure that every one of them is attended to equally and given the best care and were treated as quickly and as efficiently as possible._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not posting/writing my Ninjago 100 prompts until further notice.  
> I lost the pages for the end so that's why it's crappy.  
> What do you think? Is it good? Bad?


End file.
